Halloween Surprises
by ahsokatano805
Summary: I suck at summaries just read and review
1. Chapter 1

It was halloween at the jedi temple and Anakin was looking for his padawan Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!" he shouts. Suddenly a black figure comes at him and tackles him to the ground. The figure says "Looking for me are you. Skyguy." Anakin couldn't quite make out who the person was or who the voice belongs to because when he was tackled he knocked his head on the ground. "Skyguy come on or we're going to be late." Now he knew who the voice belonged to. "Ahsoka. What in force's name are wearing?" "You forgot didn't you?" He gave her the most confused look then realised what he forgot. "Oh! And if you're wondering what i'm wearing this is what Maleficent wears in the film that we watched a week ago, remember?" "Sorry Snips, I suppose i better get changed into my costume then?" "You better hurry, because the party starts in 10 minutes." He had a funny feeling that something was going to happen to his padawan, something that was going to change her forever.

The hall was filled with loads of skeletons and other freaky stuff for the halloween party. This party was one which Anakin didn't feel comfortable going to. "Snips?" "Yeah." "Are you sure we should be going?" "Yes why? Don't you like these kind of parties?" "I don't mind but..." He didn't have time to finish before he entered the dark and mysterious hall. There every single jedi was dressed up as some kind of dark and evil character. "Master, I'm gonna g see if I can find Barriss, alright?" "You go ahead Snips. I'm gonna see if I can find Obi-Wan." "Okay."

Later that evening

It has been hours since he had seen Ahsoka and was starting to worry. His worry was over when he heard that they were going to announce who had the best costume out of 10. They were going to call them up one by one and he was sure that Ahsoka would be one. He heard them announce Ahsokas' name and she stood up onto the stage when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion. Everbody ignited their lightsabers and then Anakin went looking for Ahsoka only to find that she, along with 9 others, were buried under ruble.

After that something strange happened to Ahsoka she surrounded by a green light -which picked her up into the air then dropped her back to the ground. The other jedi were to afraid to go over and see what had happened to Ahsoka (all of them except from Anskin and Plo koon). After that Anakin rushed her to the medical wing the droid said that he needed to stay in the waiting room while they firgured out what happened.

**Don't worry this is just the first chapter i kind of got this idea from listenening to ghostbusters and watching the film maleficent. don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later the droid came into the room to the awaiting jedi. "Well, how is she?" "I think you may want to prepare yourself for the news were about to give." So the droid told Anakin what had happened and he was gobsmacked to find out that his padawan had become a witch who was so powerful that they could destroy an entire army and that she should be found.

Meanwhile

Ahsoka had just escaped from the medical ward and now the entire of Coruscant was being turned into a big garden that covered the entire planet however the jedi will learn of her power and try to hunt her down to bring her back and maybe in the future put her in prison for the crimes she'll commit.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin was standing inside his room when he noticed the landscape of coruscant had changed instead of it being one huge city it was covered in grass and trees and just full of living mystical creatures. He was determined to find Ahsoka and bring her back with him only what he didn't know was that she would not be comming back to the jedi.

Meanwhile

Ahsoka was flying over the fast valleys when all of a sudden a republic gunship came out of nowhere and started shooting at her. Her wings being the important part of her she made sure she could outfly the gunship and she did. But at the same time she heard someone call her name out "AHSOKA!" She knew that voice all to well it was the voice of her master. What would he think of what she's become and what she'll do. She couldn't put him through that so she decided that she would land somewhere were she and him could talk.

"AHSOKA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Only now did he see why she neede to be left alone for the time being. "Ahsoka I would like you to come back to the jedi." She just stared at him and said "I know you want me to come back to the jedi but can't you see what i've become i can't come back if you want me to come with you then you'll have to weaken me and capture me in order to do so." and with that she flew of into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't believe what he'd heard and seen his padawan had become something that could protect a civilisation and at the same time could take down an entire army. "I will find you Ahsoka. I promise." At that moment rex came in. "General Skywalker, we've spotted Commander Tano in a clearing near the temple." No sooner had he said that did he go out to were his padawan was with his captain following pursuit.

When they got to the entrance of the temple they found her hovering in the air. And the sight of her startled Rex. She was still wearing her costume that she wore at the halloween party that evening. "Ahsoka, please come back to us. Please I'm begging you." "Come on kid, the brothers are terrified to their little sister becoming a... monster." She landed in front of them and said "Like I said if you want me you have to weaken me and capture me in order to so." Before she could fly off she was tangled in a rope and at the point they thought they had succeeded in capturing her she was able to free herself and was able to use her wings to lift herself high off the ground and started flying back to her safe haven. What she didn't know was that they had put a tracking device on her so they could track her down wherever she was.

Meanwhile

When Ahsoka had landed at the edge of the valley she used her magic to build a wall of thorns around that part of the land - but the problem was that nothing could cut through them not even a lightsaber the only way that wall could come down was if she was killed or she took it down herself. "No one will ever get through this and I will be able to live and protect my own people and the rest of the faries.

Later

Ahsoka was sleeping soundly when she sensed a familiar presence. She could hear the clanking of clone armor and when she looked down from where she was sleeping and spotted Captain Rex. Many questions went through her mind like how he was able to get through the wall of thorns. But she heard him talking through his communicator "General I was able to get through the wall but there's no sign of Ahsoka." "Alright Rex stay there and i will meet you but be careful i sense there're more things there and some that can do damage." "Will do general rex out." Now was her time to talk to him. He was walking over to a little cave when he was about to enter a voice stopped him. "Hello Rex." He turned around to where the voice was comming from. But at the same time there were clones comming behind and knocked her out. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." Then Anakin came behind to find his padawan unconcsious.

The next Morning

Ahsoka woke up the next morning where she was knocked out by Rex when she sat up she felt a pain where her wings were but when she looked behind her shoulder she found that they were not there. With that said she let out a deafening scream that all the jedi could hear from the temple when Anakin heard this he just broke down in tears he never meant to hurt her later that day he planned on confronting her and telling her what he'd wanted to tell her the day he met her.

**So you guys want to know what he wants to tell her well you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

While she was in her cell she was thinking how she could break free of the chains, but when she tried she realised what they were made of, iron, a fairies downfall if a fairy touched iron it would make their skin burn. Eventually, with all the agonizing burning, she was able to get herself free of her chains but were they had cut into her wrists and burned her were marks that would be there for life. Next thing she did was figuring a way out of the prison. Ahsoka knew that her cell would heavily guarded and that she would be under heavy survallance. She figured she could use a jedi mind trick on a clone and get out that way or she could just break out. She was just about to use a mind trick on the clone that was fuarding her when a big explosion came and completely busted the wall of her cell the guard turned around and she dissapeared through the hole that was made. It was obvious that she had to tell her master why this was happening and would tell him under more peaceful circumstances.

Meanwhile

Anakin had heard about Ahsoka's escape and it was obvious that the other fairies were not happy with her being imprisoned by the jedi so he made his mind up and decided that he would follow her force signiture and talk to her that evening.

That evening

Ahsoka was glad that she was back in her relm but at the same time she was upset that she was now an enemy of the jedi because of her stupid secret that she forced not to tell anyone otherwise she killed. She was just about to fall asleep when she sensed someone near by. She tried standing up and did it with little success. She saw nearby that there was tree branch long enough- that she could use her magic to make it become a staff and magical- also to help her until she could get used to walking.

Meanwhile

Anakin had been searching high and low for his apprentice it wasn't until he heard a twig snap that he realised that someone had been following him. "WHO ARE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOLLOWING ME?" he shouted to whoever was lurking in the shadows. It wasn't until that someone stepped out the shadows that he calmed down. Also he couldn't help but let a few tears fall down his face. "Hey Snips." "Hey Skyguy. Look I need to talk to you." "Let me talk first, Please." He looked at her with pleading eyes and began to talk. "The thing is, Ahsoka Tano I'm deeply in love with you." and with that said gave her a passionate kiss. She fought back at first but then gave in. "Skyguy there's something i need to tell you." "What is it that you need to tell me." "Do you want to know why I have been like this?" "Yes." "Well here goes nothing."


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE MUST READ

**If I don't get anymore reviews soon i'm gonna have to stop writing this or come up with ways to make it better**


End file.
